


We Cross the Border That Divides

by missgoalie75



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years later, Caroline visits the Mikaelson family in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Cross the Border That Divides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectandchaotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectandchaotic/gifts).



> Other Characters/Ships: Stefan, Elena, Damon; minor Elijah/Hayley
> 
> Disclaimer: Title is from "Us & Ourselves" by Morning Parade.
> 
> This is for Annie, who let me word-vomit in her inbox about this and for totally inspiring a section of dialogue between Hayley and Klaus.

She receives one too many disbelieving stares while traveling from California to Virginia, lingering on her license – her picture and her birthdate and her face and back again – too long for comfort, when she decides that she needs her first set of forged identity papers.

She fingers the corner of her license, her throat closing up because she _earned_ this one. She studied for her permit test and diligently went to driver's education and was a nervous wreck when she sat inside her car beside the DMV at sixteen. She remembers the relief and joy when he told her she passed and how wide her grin was on her first photo.

She had renewed her license twice after that, so this one has a much more subdued smile, but it's still _her_. It's almost like she's about to put away the last of her humanity, something she still appreciates, but at the same time, is content with leaving behind; she had no desire to take the cure when it was available back then and she still feels the same way now, over ten years after the fact.

Especially now, looking in the mirror and realizing that she's lived for thirty years and she doesn't have a single wrinkle or fold on her face to tell the tale.

(Even though her eyes seem to give everything away, but that can be easily disregarded.)

She should go to Stefan, since he's always been her mentor in all things vampire and is no doubt an expert, but she finds herself considering on using her license for one final trip.

She hovers over the call button for a moment before remembering that she is a goddamn adult, even if she doesn't look it, and presses it.

He answers on the second ring. " _Hello, Caroline._ "

The corner of her mouth twitches, not quite ready to outright smile at the warmth of his tone, the way he says her name like it's holy. "So…about that first class ticket?"

**

Stefan claims it's an awful idea once he catches word of it and Bonnie is going through an awkward phase in which she subconsciously thinks just because she found a grey hair and has a laugh line or two on her face, that she knows better.

 _What about Tyler_ , is the common response, but he's currently her ex-boyfriend during this standstill of a fight they're in; she doesn't have to _ask_ for his permission.

"Leave Barbie alone," Damon drawls, pouring himself another drink, just as Elena opens her mouth to say something else. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing, right, Elena?"

It's a light enquiry but it's heavy with subtext that makes Caroline flush a little with shame. They've all grown up since high school, but it hasn't been long enough for her to look back without cringing at some her less than stellar moments.

Elena sighs and shoots Damon an apologetic smile before turning to Caroline. "He _is_ in love with you – I'm sure he'll pay for everything and anything your heart desires," she says with a teasing lilt, eyes kind and a little understanding.

Caroline smiles and says, "It's not going to be for long. I'll say hi to Elijah for everyone."

"And give the little demon spawn a gift from all of us. A stuffed dog, perhaps."

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan and Elena retort at the same time.

They don't know much about Klaus' daughter with Hayley beyond the fact that they get holiday cards every year: Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Hayley standing together, looking regal, with Klaus' and Hayley's daughter, Elisabeth, standing in front of them with a childish and bright smile on her face.

(She looks like Hayley, but those blue-green eyes of hers are Klaus'.)

"She looks like a normal girl," Elena says.

"That's _exactly_ what they want us to think."

She rolls her eyes at Damon. "I'm willing to chip in for something for her," she tells Caroline. "Let me get my wallet."

Stefan purses his mouth for a second before nodding. "I will too."

Once Elena and Stefan leave the room, Damon adds quietly, "But seriously, figure out if she's _Rosemary's Baby_ , the Sequel, so we know what we're getting into ten years down the road."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "You're such an asshole."

He shrugs. "Yeah, well, at least I'm getting marginally better – is he?"

Maybe it's rhetorical, maybe it's a genuine question, but Elena and Stefan come back and Caroline is left to wonder when she returns home to her childhood bedroom, which feels unbearably small.

**

It takes exasperated prodding on her end to make sure Klaus gets her a round trip ticket, but she's soon on her way to New Orleans with a suitcase, intending to stay for the weekend

She's never flown first class before, so it's certainly a treat, even though she won't tell him that. She tries to read – she's attempting to take her high school French and have it be passing conversational – but she just ends up looking out her window, wringing her hands in her lap, second-guessing herself.

This is _Klaus_. He's done so many awful things and too few good ones to make up for it, and yet she's still excited to balance out the nerves.

She can feel the plane begin to drop in altitude and she brings her seat upright, forcing herself to breathe evenly despite its uselessness as a vampire.

**

Admittedly, she's surprised to see Klaus himself at the gate. His hands are behind his back and his gaze is as intense as ever, finding her in the crowd instantly. She imagined herself to have a rather blasé reaction that involved some hip work in her strut and flipping her hair in the wind, but instead she's trying to hold back her smile and forcing her strides toward him to be even and slow.

"Caroline," he murmurs, barely audible to human ears, but it shoots through her like that first drink of blood. He gives her one of his rare, genuine smiles.

"Klaus," she says, making her way through everyone so she's standing in front of him. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." He takes her bag from her and offers her his free arm. She takes it and lowers her sunglasses to shield her eyes, although she doubts it's doing her any good.

(He was always frustratingly and alarmingly decent at reading her.)

**

She's the focus of their conversation during their drive from the airport to the city – "how have you been, love?"; "and are you still with the _dream team_?"; "how did you spend my generous gift for your college graduation?" – and the twelve years since her graduation and _I intend to be your last_ are still there, but not as harsh.

He laughs at one or two of her college stories and it brings her back to his reading her Miss Mystic Falls application, a memory that still surprises her because she didn't think him capable of being _playful_ , not after a thousand years of betrayal and death and destruction.

"So…what about you, Klaus? I heard about Marcel…" she trails off, not knowing much beyond the fact that he was his protégé and Klaus never did seem like the person to willingly sharing his things, which she could understand on a human level (the vampire level still frightens her sometimes).

The corner of his mouth twitches and she's on her guard. "Yes, well, he was taken care of a while ago." He doesn't need to be more explicit, but to her dread, he continues, "I wanted him alive, at first."

She blinks.

"I thought of him as like a younger, more impressionable sibling. Almost like a son." Then he clenches his jaw. "But of course, blood is thicker than anything, so he had to die."

She wants to take away the scowl on his face, so she tells him that she expects to be taken somewhere nice for dinner. "I'm sure you already have a dress in mind. You're just lucky you have good taste."

The smile is slow to come back, but she feels triumphant.

**

The Mikaelsons live in a large, towering house with a wrap-around porch on each level. The property is well maintained and there are flowers everywhere, bright and colorful against the pure white paint.

She raises an eyebrow at him.

He looks almost sheepish. "I was…overruled."

She can't imagine him actually living here, but she has no doubts that he's converted a room or a floor that's something more fitting.

He takes her suitcase out of the trunk and she slowly walks to the front door, admiring at how _peaceful_ it is – from the birds chirping and the soothing floral bouquets. When she glances at the front door again, Elijah is standing there, looking dapper as ever in a tailored suit.

She smiles at him and gives him a brief hug, adding an extra squeeze for Elena. "Welcome to New Orleans, Caroline. Come inside – would you like anything to drink?"

**

Klaus takes a business call and Elijah alone gives Caroline a tour of the house, except she's more interested in the sparse number of photographs on the walls and on the shelves. There are the holiday photos throughout the years scattered around, but there are mostly photos of just Elisabeth, from infancy to three to five to twelve.

"Frankly, I'm trying not to crack up at the idea of Klaus' kid being a Justin Bieber fan or whatever the equivalent is now, and driving him _nuts_ ," she admits to Elijah as they stand outside on the second floor porch, looking down at the backyard, which has a pool and a large garden.

Elijah laughs under his breath. "You'll be surprised at how patient he is with her."

"Patient as in Mother Teresa, or do you mean that so far he's refrained from ripping her head off?"

He smiles. "I'd say somewhere in the middle."

She snorts and finishes off the rest of her bourbon. 

"How does…Hayley fit in with all this?" she asks, feeling awkward and seventeen. She hasn't seen her since senior year, but those residual feelings of dislike are there. Besides, she's seen the holiday photos and how they're _always_ standing next to each other, his arm around her waist or her head resting on his shoulder.

Elijah gives her a look. "Hayley and I are in a happy, committed relationship," he says, taking her empty glass from her. "We split the week at the house and in her apartment and all of us try to raise the child as best we can."

"What's she like?"

He smiles. "You'll see soon enough. Hayley is picking her up from school and bringing her here."

She's frustrated with the vagueness, which only seems to amuse him.

"Okay, fine, then…how's Klaus?"

Elijah hums in thought. "I'm sure you've noticed he's reached more of an equilibrium within himself."

"Yeah, I guess. But. He's…volatile."

"True. It will take longer than a decade for him, but I say he's on the right track."

Her ears perk at a car pulling into the driveway.

"Just curious – what is the status of your relationship with Tyler Lockwood?" Elijah inquires as he leads her back inside.

It would be cute that even though they're millennia old, they still act like children, asking questions for the other's sake, but that kind of information gathering is _so_ junior high.

"Broken up for the time being," she answers, although she's sure that Klaus can somehow hear her through his freaky eavesdropping skills.

Elijah has a neutral expression on his face and doesn't respond. She doesn't know if he's rooting for his younger brother, or if he really doesn't care either way.

As they descend the staircase, she can hear Hayley talking and the high voice that must belong to Elisabeth. She hates how she's suddenly nervous – there's no _point_ in being intimidated by Hayley and what is a _human girl_ going to do? 

They walk into the kitchen to see Hayley and Elisabeth sitting at wooden table by the windows, eating grapes out of a bowl. Hayley hears them first and glances at them.

Caroline gives Hayley a hesitant smile. "Hey."

"Hey."

Elisabeth whips her head towards them and beams at Elijah. "Hi, Uncle E!"

Caroline purses her lips to keep from laughing.

"Elijah was a bit a bit of a mouthful for her at a young age – the nickname stuck," Elijah explains as he rests a hand on Elisabeth's head. "And how was school today?"

She rolls her eyes. "Boring. My history teacher is still stupid."

"Well, not everyone has lived through it, darling."

Elisabeth scoffs and Caroline finds her interesting – a mixture of the posh accent the Mikaelson's carry and a distinct twang of Louisiana. 

Her focus then shifts from Elijah to Caroline, eyes widening. "Are you Caroline?" she asks, the perfect picture of shock.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you," Caroline says, holding out her hand and feeling awkward about it.

"Yes, you too," Elisabeth says, immediately taking her hand. "I thought my father exaggerated how pretty you are, but I guess I was wrong."

"Now, Elisabeth, I would never lie about that."

Caroline turns around to find Klaus standing in the doorway, an amused smile on his face.

"Klaus – we need to _schedule a meeting_ with her math teacher," Hayley tells Klaus with a roll of her eyes. "Apparently her social skills are worthy of concern."

He walks further into the kitchen and tilts his head. "I see nothing wrong with it."

"She's running a mini-empire in the sixth grade."

"I still fail to see the problem." He shoots Elisabeth a wink and she beams with pride. "She might as well get some practice for the future."

"Oh my god, we're not talking about this again," Hayley mutters, running a hand through her hair. "Lizzie, go upstairs and do your homework."

"But –"

"You'll get to talk to Caroline all you want at dinner, okay?"

As Elisabeth sighs dramatically and makes a show of going up the stairs, Klaus says, "Would you _stop_ calling her that? It's unbecoming."

"It's a _nickname_ , for Christ's sake – just like _Klaus_ is. You don't have everyone calling you _Niklaus_ all the time," she snaps and it's far from the first time she's pointed this out.

" _Lizzie_ sounds subservient."

"Well _Klaus_ sounds like fucking Father Christmas and you're far from the jolly old man in the red suit."

"Do we have to have this argument repeatedly?" Elijah asks, throwing Caroline a tired look.

"How much would he hate it if we started calling him 'Santa' around the holidays?" she asks him as Hayley and Klaus continue to argue.

"I'd say there's a very good chance he'll start trying to rid the world of Christmas."

She sighs dejectedly. "And he'd probably do a good job of it, too."

Elijah takes her by the arm. "I'm sure they won't break anything today, but let's move out of the kitchen. I can take you into town – it's quite lovely this time of year since most of the tourists are gone after Mardi Gras."

**

Elijah is right – it _is_ a beautiful city. French architecture, the streets saturated with history. Even the supernatural has left its mark – they're a prominent fixture and she sees vampires being more open than ever, barely containing their strength and speed and she thinks she catches a witch lighting a candle in a restaurant.

He tells her about the treaty Klaus made with the witches, the mutual love of the city keeping them at peace. 

"Besides, I think a few of them are charmed by Lizzie," he admits.

"You call her that too?"

"On occasion."

She buys herself what Elijah calls a "beignet," but she just calls it a fancy doughnut, and they watch the boats go by on the Mississippi River.

"Marcel had kidnapped Hayley while she was heavily pregnant," he tells her as they drive back to the house. "It was a last ditch effort to get Klaus and the rest of us to leave the city, but we found a way to get her back safely."

"And Klaus killed him," she finishes.

"Actually, I did."

She whips her head to look at him. "What?"

He shrugs. "I love her. He tried to hurt her."

"But…Klaus' _child_ –"

"Yes, well, I think he figured he would've gotten over it if the child were to not make it to term. At least that's what he told me. I think it was an inexplicable act of generosity, if you will." He pauses. "Despite how often and annoyingly they clash, he's grown to respect her over time. Which is really all I can ask for and expect from him." 

They're silent the rest of the way.

**

Klaus keeps to his word and hands her a delightful peridot-green dress to wear to dinner and even Elisabeth wears an extravagant dress of pink and white, definitely something Caroline would've worn at her age.

Rebekah meets them at a restaurant overlooking the river, which is lit up against the sunset and Caroline is surprised by how happy she is to see her.

"I've met someone," she gushes to Caroline after they've ordered drinks. "His name is Kenji and he's really wonderful. He's very grounded and lovely. He's so sorry he couldn't make it – he's visiting his extended family in California. He keeps up with all his descendants, even after four hundred years. It's really admirable."

"Surprisingly enough, I find him decent," Klaus murmurs in Caroline's ear.

Rebekah huffs. "I saw you two bonding last Christmas over drinks, don't you dare!"

Klaus waves his napkin in concession.

"How is Matt – are you still friends?" she asks.

Caroline narrows her eyes at her, but she seems to be only curious. "He's doing well – he's married and has a three-year-old boy, Vic. He's really happy."

Rebekah smiles, and maybe it's a little wistful, but it doesn't make Caroline's skin crawl. "That's good. Perhaps I'll send him a gift for his son."

She's about to tell her to _not_ give them a lot of money – the Mikaelsons seem willing to drop college tuition amounts of money to anyone they like, even when it's not appropriate – when the waiter returns to take their orders.

Elisabeth definitely has a more sophisticated palate at eleven than Caroline ever had at her age, ordering pâté for an appetizer and some sort of fish dish that Caroline can't even read on the menu (so her learning French isn't going as well as hoped). She's uncomfortably aware of how uncultured she is in comparison to mostly everyone at the table until Hayley says, "The third one up from the bottom is good. Nothing strange in it."

Caroline shoots her a grateful look and orders without totally screwing up the accent. Even so, she can see Klaus holding back a smile to her left.

She steps on his foot. "Shut up."

"I said nothing," he says, the corner of his mouth quirking up. 

She bites her lip to keep from smiling and she fails.

Maybe this is what happens when you have forever in front of you; it's easier to let grudges go and accept that change is inevitable. She can see it in the way he smiles more and his laughs are freer and the way he looks at Elisabeth is heartbreakingly sweet, even when he's telling her that once she's queen of the city, she can do what she wants, like change the menu so the lobster mac and cheese isn't a seasonal dish at the restaurant.

"Do you want to try some?" Elisabeth asks during dinner, putting a forkful of fish onto Caroline's side plate before she can respond. "It's really good."

Against her better judgment, she tries it and thankfully ends up liking it.

"Why haven't you visited before?" she asks Caroline halfway through the meal.

Caroline almost chokes on her wine and she wishes she had something stronger. "Oh, well –"

"You can blame me, darling," Klaus says, saving Caroline from answering. "I'm afraid I was quite the villain before I had you."

Elisabeth pouts. "Well, now that you're not so much, she should come to my birthday party." She turns to Caroline. "You should come. It's going to be a pool party."

Klaus scowls. "I'm still not supporting this."

"Oh hush, it'll be great," Hayley says, pleased.

"I take it boys will be there," Caroline concludes, remembering the days when she _begged_ her mom to let her have boys at her birthday parties.

"Heads will certainly _roll_ if they touch her," Klaus mutters.

" _Father_. You can't _kill_ my classmates," Elisabeth admonishes. " _I_ like them even if you don't."

"You are _screwed_ when she starts dating," Caroline says to Klaus under her breath.

"Don't even get me started."

**

At the end of the night, Elijah and Hayley go upstairs with a sleepy Elisabeth and Klaus nods at Caroline to follow her into the living room.

"You do look stunning in that dress," he says, heading over to the shelf of no doubt expensive liquors. "Port?"

"Sure."

"I hope you like it – it's the most expensive port there is." He pours her a glass and hands it to her.

They clink their glasses and go outside to the front porch, sitting in cushioned whicker chairs with a soft candlelight flickering between them.

"Thank you for coming, Caroline. You've certainly made Elisabeth's year." He shoots her a smile. "And mine, but that goes without saying."

She sips her port and hopes she doesn't blush too much. "I'm glad I came," she says, meaning it. "It's good to see everyone."

He gives her a knowing look. "I hope we'll get an excellent write-up in your report to your friends."

She flushes. "It was mostly Damon," she insists.

"Well, I wasn't expecting an invite for Thanksgiving, so no harm done."

They sit quietly for a while and she thinks she could get used to this, maybe. One day, anyway.

"What are you going to do about Elisabeth?" she asks him quietly, sipping her drink.

He takes his time breathing in and breathing out. She lets him gather his thoughts, even though she's sure he knows.

"Hayley and I have come to an agreement that we would hold off on further discussion until Elisabeth is eighteen," he answers.

She runs her teeth over her bottom lip before asking, "Do you want her to be a hybrid like you? I assume she's carrying the werewolf gene, so it's possible."

He stares at her with dark, haunted eyes. "You'd be surprised how often I go back and forth on the matter."

Her eyes widen and she has to look away.

"I admire her innocence. Her naïveté doesn't frustrate me as much as I expected." Then he smiles fondly. "Even though it frustrates her quite a bit."

"Yeah, well, that's typical."

"That's what Hayley says."

"How…does that work, exactly? Elijah and she are…a thing, but…"

"Hayley and I were never more than a one-night stand. Her starting a relationship with my brother didn't cause me to lose any sleep. She's marginally better than Katerina, so." His smile becomes wicked, something she's familiar with. "I wonder how dear Katerina is."

She shrugs. "I don't know. She disappeared soon after she woke up and realized she was human." She narrows her eyes at him. "I'm surprised you're not keeping tabs on her. Actually, I'm surprised you don't have her locked in the basement, constantly draining her blood for more hybrids."

It comes out harsher than intended and she finishes off her drink regret. So much for savoring that port.

"It's a cliché, but having a child does seem to change your perspective on things." He pauses. "But I do know she's located in the mountains of Washington, living in a quiet town much like Mystic Falls."

She watches him drink and he's still handsome, especially with half his face illuminated by the warm candle and the other half hidden in shadow (it's very fitting). If she had any sort of talent with art like he did, she'd probably find him an excellent muse.

Which reminds her.

"How did Elisabeth know what I looked like?" she asks. "I mean…you obviously told her about me, but –"

"I have some sketches of you in my books. She likes to snoop, being a burgeoning artist herself. Although she has more of a penchant for landscapes than people."

"Do you teach her?"

"We'll paint together on occasion, but I leave her be unless she asks. She prefers working things out on her own." He smiles. "I could teach you, if you're interested."

She snorts, leaning back in her chair. "I'm trying to teach myself French properly and I'm awful at it. So I might need the help." She freezes when she realizes what she just insinuated.

"One day," he responds softly and suddenly she can breathe again.

(It does sound nice, though – sitting in the backyard and watching him paint on the canvas, pointing out techniques when really she's distracted by the way his hands flex and move across the canvas; she'll probably give up an hour in and just doze on the grass, occasionally watching him work, but it would still be a good day.)

**

Getting herself a new driver's license and passport is alarmingly easy, which she points out as she and Klaus walk through the streets of New Orleans.

"Oh trust me, it cost me a pretty penny," he says, nodding at a group of men in suits across the street.

"Thank you."

He smiles at her. "You're welcome. Now, I know a lovely coffee shop that reminds me of one on the outskirts of Paris that I think you'll like."

She takes his bent arm. "I could go for a coffee."

**

Rebekah takes her out at night and they go to clubs, treated like royalty. It should be more awkward than it is since they were never _friends_ , but Caroline will blame it on the free alcohol.

Rebekah also seems to have finally made her own friends, which is amazing enough that Rebekah notices her gob smacked expression.

"Hey, Klaus isn't the only one who changed," she says defensively, but with a tipsy smile. "Although, really, he hasn't, I mean, he still loves you even though you hadn't seen him in a decade."

Caroline doesn't like talking about her… _relationship_ , for lack of a better word…with Klaus with anyone. Her friends see it as a one-sided infatuation to take advantage of at best.

She doesn't like how complicated it is, how it makes her question the black and white nature of Right and Wrong and how he doesn't completely fit into Wrong, even though no one else seems to have trouble doing so.

"You changed too," Rebekah adds, snapping Caroline out of her thoughts.

"Really?" Caroline asks although she thinks she has too.

"Yeah. Less annoying, chirpy Miss Mystic Falls. More…actual human being."

Caroline glares at her. "Okay, _bonding time_ is over since we're not good at it."

"Maybe in another ten years we'll be better."

"I doubt it," she responds with a smile.

**

"So, what do you think?" Klaus asks after he twirls her and she's back in his arms.

If dancing is a thing for them, it's a rather nice thing.

She shrugs her shoulders. "It's…really nice. Wonderful, even. You all seem really happy."

He smiles. "Yes, well, it's nice to have a home. We've forgotten how important it is."

They keep dancing until the song changes.

"Elisabeth seems like a great kid. I like her – she reminds me of myself at that age. If she wants, she'll make a great queen of New Orleans."

Klaus smirks and it's the closest he'll get to a 'proud Dad smile.' "My thoughts exactly."

She blushes a little, but doesn't avoid his gaze.

**

"I drew this for you," Elisabeth says when Caroline heads down the stairs with her suitcase.

It's a landscape of the backyard done in colored pencils. She's a very delicate drawer – fine lines and light shades.

"Who's that lying down on the bench?" Caroline asks, pointing towards the top half of the page.

"It's Father. Sometimes when he's angry he sits out to be left alone. He says it calms him."

"Better than the alternative, I guess," Caroline can't help but say, immediately regretting it.

Elisabeth sighs. "I don't know _everything_ , but I know my father wasn't a good person. He's trying to be better. He says I help a lot," she preens. "But you helped too." She leans in. "I hope one day he'll be good enough for you. You're totally worth the hype."

Caroline smiles and brings her into a hug. "Thank you. It was really great meeting you. And I'll try to make your birthday party. Do you want anything in particular?"

Elisabeth's slow smile is eerily like Klaus'. "I'll have to think it over. Can I call you when I figure it out?"

"Yeah," Caroline laughs. "Klau – your dad has my number."

"Oh dear, do I have to be worried about this?"

Elisabeth shoots Klaus what can only be described as an angelic smile. " _Nooo_ ," she singsongs.

He sighs. "I do, don't I. I suppose it's just as well that I have to take Caroline to the airport so she won't miss her flight."

Caroline rubs Elisabeth arm. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Caroline!"

**

Klaus pulls up along the curb and parks the car, exhaling. "Well, here we are."

She nods, taking her time to get out of the car while Klaus does the same, pulling her bag out of the trunk.

"Thank you for everything. I had a great time," she tells him honestly.

"I'm glad – me as well."

The stand in an awkward silence.

"Well…thanks for driving me…"

"Of course." Now he looks amused.

She narrows her eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," he says with an infuriating smile. He reaches out to cup her cheek for a moment. "You're still you."

She hates how she can feel her face heat up.

He drops his hand and says more seriously, "You're always welcome here."

She knows that – she _felt_ that and it's sad leaving, which is scary enough because at some point in the future, she's going to come here and she's not going to use her return ticket.

It's still frightening, the possible inevitability that he's so content with waiting for, but she can see how it might not be as awful as she assumed at eighteen.

She leans in and kisses him briefly on the cheek. When she pulls away, he has a comically shocked expression on his face.

"I'll call when I land?"

He blinks and he's back to his usual self. "If you'd like – quite a human formality, isn't it?"

"Please, like you're not going to track the flight."

"Well, the plane is carrying precious cargo. I have to know whom I'm killing if the pilots crash the plane."

She rolls her eyes. "Goodbye, Klaus."

"Give my regards."

"I will."

She waves and heads inside the airport, her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello, Elena," Caroline says when she picks up.

" _You're at the airport, right?_ "

"Of course I am," she says a little too defensively.

" _Okay, okay, just. We haven't heard from you. I take it the visit was good?_ "

"Pick me up from the airport in a few hours and I'll tell you about it."

She doesn't think they'll believe her, but maybe she'll convince them to come for Elisabeth's birthday – she's sure Elisabeth will appreciate the extra presents.


End file.
